


Cherry Wine

by BelladonnaWyck



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Blood, Breeding Kink, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Hannibal Lecter, Omega Will Graham, Omega/Omega, redwings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 02:08:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20922398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelladonnaWyck/pseuds/BelladonnaWyck
Summary: Day 1 KinkTerror - Blood/Gore“If I’m to have you, darling Will, I will consume you in your entirety,” Hannibal growled, nipping at the creamy, unmarred skin of Will’s inner thigh.





	Cherry Wine

Will Graham could admit that he was a spoiled, privileged Omega. Ever since his presentation, he’d been doted on even further, his life entirely changed. Beau Graham was a proud man and a paranoid one, as those who had accumulated the sort of wealth he had were prone to be. As soon as Will had properly presented, his scent finally developing after years of neutrality, they had snatched him out of boarding school and brought him home to complete his schooling privately, with an Omega professor his father hired after an extensive background check. 

Doctor Hannibal Lecter was a man who Will struggled to read; even his empathy failed him with the severe-looking, though no less attractive for it, Omega. He was the first male Omega Will had ever met; there were so few of them nowadays. He had an almost regal air about him, the easy elegance of a man born of wealth; a far cry from the hard-won respect Will’s own father had earned through years of hard work and toil, the evidence still forever embedded into the deep lines and callouses on his hands. 

Will had been left alone for the last several days for his first heat, and he had found his mind often wandering to the tall, muscled form of Hannibal, so different from the Omegan stereotype of petite stature, though Hannibal was all lithe, lean muscle and graceful movement, like a dancer, he was larger than most Omegas. Will’s heat rattled brain had given far more consideration than was proper to exactly how _large_ Hannibal might be in other areas, far more intimate areas. 

His father had locked Will into a chastity device that went between his legs, keeping him from being able to penetrate himself. Purity was tantamount to worth for Omegas, and they were expected to be untouched at their claiming ceremony. His cock, at least, could be free, he was surprised he wasn’t chafed yet from the number of times he’d brought himself off. 

He whined pitifully into his pillow, surrounded by sheets stained with his slick and his heat fevered sweat, and now his blood as his heat came to an end and his body expelled the unfertilized eggs from his swollen uterus. Will had been a late bloomer, his heat hanging over him like a ticking bomb. Secondary genders were known at birth, male Omegas especially easy to determine because their bodies contained a cervix and a womb, just like their female counterparts, they were simply smaller and in a slightly different internal location. 

Will cried out again, clutching the soaked duvet closer to his bare chest as his abdomen cramped, another gush of slick slipping down his thighs. He could smell the sharp, metallic tang of blood in the air as well, knew that some of the tackiness between his cheeks wasn’t just slick. 

His heat was practically over, though he still felt a little hazy around the edges, body exhausted, which is why it took him several long moments to realize the knocking he heard was actually coming from his bedroom door and wasn’t some fever hallucination. 

“Will, are you alright? Your father sent me to check on you and see if your condition was improving.” Will keened when he heard Hannibal’s soothing voice on the other side of the door. It was unheard of for an Omega to have such a visceral reaction to another Omega, but as the door opened a crack and some of Hannibal’s scent wafted in; citrus and parchment paper mixing with Will’s own sweetly swirling scent of cherries and woodsmoke, Will moaned as his body seemed to respond with another wave of heat low in his belly, slick bubbling out of him and seeping around the strap of leather between his thighs. 

Hannibal’s nostrils flared immediately, and Will reached out for him, giving a pleading whimper of need as the other Omega crossed the room with a few long strides. He towered over Will, his presence looming, though pleasant, his smell filling Will’s senses and causing another gush of fluids. He knew the leather strap covering his hole would be shining with his slick, dark with his blood, and it brought a sharp blush to his cheeks as he caught Hannibal’s gaze where it lingered between Will’s spread legs. 

“Oh, Will. They’ve left you in quite a state, haven’t they? You poor thing,” Hannibal stepped closer, his fingers trailing softly down Will’s sweaty cheek, gently pushing some of his hair back from his face where it tangled in a curly mess. 

“Hannibal, you smell -” Will cut off on a groan as his uterus contracted again, the pain bursting bright and white-hot behind his eyes. When he opened them again, he could see that Hannibal’s usually whiskey-soaked eyes were ringed in gold, the color of a pleased, aroused or angry Omega. Will didn’t need to see the obvious bulge in Hannibal’s pants to know which of those things he was, he could smell the change in his scent, how it became even more enticing, soft and sweet as he got so close that his knees brushed the bed, the soft susurrous of fabric rang loud in the quiet room. 

“I had thought -” Hannibal started, but seemed to think better of it, dropping to his knees between Will’s legs and kissing one of his exposed ankles. 

Will watched as several curious emotions flitted across Hannibal’s usually stoic face, his mouth slightly open so that he could soak in more of Will’s scent, have it coat his tongue, and the roof of his mouth as he gulped it greedily down. 

Will did the same, parting his lips to taste Hannibal’s arousal as it wrapped around him in a haze. 

He reached out again, offering Hannibal his palm and pulling the man closer to him. “Please, touch me. I’ll die if you don’t,” Will sobbed, his entire body trying to arch closer as Hannibal leaned down, pressing a kiss to the corner of Will’s mouth. 

“Such a lovely, good boy. Are you sure you want me?” Even as he spoke the words Hannibal’s hand was leaving fire in its wake as he slid it along Will’s flank and down his outer thigh. He would have never even had a chance to say no with such attentions. 

Will nodded, practically nonverbal as the caresses triggered more slick, reigniting the desperation of his heat. 

Hannibal took a pocket knife from the inner pocket of his suit jacket, discarding the jacket in the process. With a few quick _flicks_ of his wrist, Hannibal had freed him of the chastity, the leather falling in a wicked halo around his body, framing the curve of his hips as Hannibal kneeled on the carpeted floor and took Will in his strong, capable hands, yanking him to the edge of the bed. 

“Hannibal, no.” Will gasped, trying to force his legs closed around the man’s silver-streaked head, his knees only managing to wrap around Hannibal’s ears, pulling him closer rather than pushing him further away.

“If I’m to have you, darling Will, I will consume you in your entirety,” Hannibal growled, nipping at the creamy, unmarred skin of Will’s inner thigh, the pressure of his teeth causing Will’s stomach to swoop, desperate to have them buried in his flesh, claiming him. A claim between Omegas was technically as valid as one between an Alpha and Omega, though as a society they perhaps hadn’t progressed enough for them to always be respected. There were stories, even recently, of Alpha’s forcefully trying to claim mated Omegas because the bond was assumed to be weaker. 

Will had a feeling any bond with Hannibal Lecter would never be viewed as _weak._

“Please,” there was so much blood coating his thighs, slicking his cheeks, he couldn’t imagine how it looked, how it _smelled_ from so close. An image flashed in his mind, Hannibal’s lips, his sharp white teeth, coated in Will’s blood, his cheeks covered in it. He moaned, tossed his head back, and let his legs fall open, desperate for anything, any touch inside, after days of being alone and trapped in chastity, would be euphoric. 

He’d never had anything inside him before, and as Hannibal resettled himself, his elbows on the bed between Will’s thighs, spreading his hips wide, he realized that was about to change. Hannibal started by licking a long, wet stripe up the side of Will’s inner thigh, letting his teeth graze along the tender, nerve-filled flesh. Will tipped his hips up, letting his heels rest on Hannibal’s shoulders as the Omega kneed even closer to the bed, leaning close, just the ghost of a hot breath blowing over Will’s exposed hole. 

Will whined, low in his throat, his legs shaking in wanton need, his body fully open and displayed for the far older, far more experienced man currently tucked between his thighs. 

“Sweet Omega, let me in,” Hannibal purred before he was pointing his tongue and breaching Will’s hole, his muscles already so relaxed from his heat that he parted easily, welcoming the warmth. 

“Fuck!” Will screamed behind clenched teeth, watching Hannibal’s head as it bobbed up and down, his tongue piercing Will where nothing had ever been before. He was overwhelmed, swept away by the desire that only continued to swell as Hannibal pulled back to lap at Will’s rim, adding his spit to the array of fluids currently coating Will’s body. 

Will’s hand clutched desperately at Hannibal’s hair, pulling tightly enough that the other Omega growled a warning sound, deep and vibrating from his throat and through Will’s body as Hannibal plunged his tongue back into Will’s receptive body. 

He couldn’t even spare a moment to be mortified that his professor was currently eating him out while he leaked blood and slick into his mouth, smeared it against his lips and cheeks and chin. Will could see, only slightly from his vantage point, and he knew it was a mess, like some sort of blood offering, a sacrifice of Will’s innocence as carnal pleasure took its place. 

Will knew his own eyes must be bright gold, molten with his desire, and he saw the same reflected in Hannibal’s eyes when he took a moment to breathe and look up at Will. Hannibal licked his blood-stained lips, smearing the thick, tacky crimson across his mouth and swiping his bloodied tongue over his teeth, a nearly feral gleam in his eyes. 

“You taste divine,” the pleasure rumbled out of Hannibal in a purr, his eyes flashing and cheeks flushed with lust. 

“Y-you said you would have all of me, Doctor. Did you mean it?” Will writhed against his ruined sheets, spreading himself out in a debauched presentation pose as he pulled himself away from Hannibal long enough to scramble to his hands and knees. 

He felt so _empty,_ even with Hannibal’s tongue buried inside of him, it couldn’t get as deep as he ached, couldn’t fill him in the ways his body craved. 

“My darling boy, I may not have a knot but I can satisfy you,” Hannibal’s grin was a wild, fearful thing, his cheeks and chin and mouth covered in Will’s blood, feathered out like some sort of obscene, depraved wings framing his face. 

Will groaned as he watched Hannibal stand, not even bothering to wipe his face as he climbed onto the bed behind Will, mounting him like an Alpha would, his pants scratching painfully at Will’s overly-sensitive skin. 

Will arched his back temptingly, whining placatively in an attempt to coax Hannibal into mounting him properly. It didn’t take much suggestion for Hannibal to remove his clothing, with far less regard than Will had ever seen him have for anything, especially his clothing. 

“Are you sure, Will?” Hannibal asked one last time, and this time, he didn’t touch Will as he had before, didn’t try to sway his consent. Will took a moment to consider; everything else could be forgotten, hidden away and never mentioned again. 

But if Hannibal fucked him, Will would no longer be pure, he’d be considered tainted, damaged goods. Some part of him knew that he should care, if only for his father’s sake, but the part of him that lived here, in this suspended moment in time, wanted only one thing. 

“Please, Hannibal, I want you to fuck me. Need you inside, it hurts,” he whined, pleading as he swayed his hips back and forth, trying to encourage the man to finally close the distance between them. 

Hannibal snarled, his hands settling possessively on Will’s slim hips as he pulled Will back against his cock, letting his slide slickly through the fluids coating between Will’s cheeks, his hole fluttering at every brush. 

Finally, after what felt like an eternity, Hannibal spread Will’s ass open with one hand, his palm warm and heavy against his skin, and slipped his cock inside, Will’s lax muscles letting him in with minimal effort. 

A bright burst of pain behind his eyes, low in his gut, as Hannibal’s cock forced Will to part for him. Hannibal, it seemed, was larger than the average Omega in all of the ways Will had imagined he might be. His cock felt massive as it settled inside Will, Hannibal never stopped until his hips sat flush against Will’s ass. 

“Oh, Hannibal, it hurts,” Will sobbed, blinking back his tears at the searing pain that faded into pulsing pleasure. 

“That’s it, such a good Omega, take it darling,” Hannibal’s breath was hot on Will’s nape before he licked his tongue along his sweat-matted hair, growling as his lips moved over Will’s mating crest, the skin a flushed pink where his scent was strongest and, if Hannibal were to bite him, a bond mark would grow. 

“Do it, I want you to,” Will pleaded, bending his neck to expose the spot more easily to Hannibal’s teeth and gaze. He could already almost feel the sharp pain, bright as steel, if Hannibal were to bite him. 

Hannibal didn’t seem to need any more consent than that, closing his lips around the crest and pinching the flesh between his teeth, licking at the spot for several long seconds before he finally pushed his Omegan fangs through the all too yielding skin, fresh, warm blood spilling past his lips and down Will’s neck like a necklace, the scent sweet as it clung on the air. 

Something hollow, an empty space that Will had never even taken notice of before, was filled with a soft presence, pressing all around the edges of his mind, infiltrating all of those echoing hallways and erecting walls, a flash of a palace-like place flashing behind his eyes. 

“Oh!” Will gasped, pushing himself even more firmly into Hannibal’s mouth and onto his cock, even as Hannibal’s hand found his cock and pressed it against his lower stomach. 

“I can almost feel myself inside of you, darling,” Hannibal growled against Will’s torn neck as he finally pulled his teeth from Will’s mark, smearing blood all over Will’s nape and painting his mating crest vibrant, wine red. 

Will’s responding sound was barely intelligible, his body hot, and wet and overwhelmed. He came again with Hannibal pressed tightly to him, as Hannibal’s own cock spilled filthy wet and warm inside of him. He knew when Hannibal pulled out that his cock would be streaked with white and red, and it made him whimper in overstimulation. 

“You would look so beautiful growing round with my child, radiantly pregnant,” Hannibal moaned against Will’s bloodied nape, licking up the sluggishly leaking blood. 

It wasn’t unheard of for Omegas to impregnate each other, especially one from a pure line such as Hannibal. It was unlikely to take in Will’s first heat, but of course, he had been late to have his first official heat, so anything was possible. He found that the idea of his small frame growing heavy with a pup for Hannibal was something that forced another gush of slick to slip out around Hannibal’s cock where it was growing soft inside of him. 

They lay there in their post-orgasm glow, Hannibal rolling them so that he was curved around Will’s spine, Will’s back pressed tightly to the smattering of hair on Hannibal’s chest. Hannibal’s nearly flaccid cock still sat inside of Will’s entrance, being warmed by his body, by his slick and blood. 

“Will you let me bite you too?” he asked, apropos of nothing, shifting enough that he could look at Hannibal over his shoulder, but not enough to have the other Omegas cock slip from him.

“Would you like to?” the man could be infuriatingly vague.  
“Can’t you read my mind?” Will laughed, the sound bright and clear in the quiet of the room. 

“We only have half a bond. Even with a full bond, it isn’t mind reading, William. I can see shades of emotion, the shape of your intentions. I cannot read your thoughts.” 

“I want to,” Will interjected, wanting his desire to be clear and obvious. His tummy still held a simmering glow of arousal, and his teeth were aching to sink into his mate’s crest, bonding them for life. 

Hannibal let out a little discontented sound as he removed himself from Will’s body, and pulled Will onto his lap, kissing him gently at first, and rougher as their need grew between them. Will could taste the metallic, copper taste of his blood, both from between his thighs and from his neck, and he moaned into the kiss. 

Eventually, Will pushed against Hannibal’s side until he finally rolled onto his stomach, exposing his mating crest to Will. The skin was flushed and slightly swollen, practically begging for Will’s teeth. His teeth were smaller, less developed than the older Omegas were, but he was still able to bend low over Hannibal’s back, straddling the back of his thighs, and bite around the crest, worrying it with his teeth until they finally broke skin and his mouth was suddenly flooded with warm, sweet blood. 

The space in the back of his mind became even more vibrant, filled with noise and light and fleeting thoughts, hummingbird fast, too quick to fully capture. The once hollow place was alive with feelings, emotions both his and Hannibal’s. 

“Can you feel me, darling? Is it everything you had dreamed?” Hannibal's pupils were blown black, the gold that had receded threatening to overtake them again in a thick ring around his iris. Will let out a soft little growl at the question, mouth and tongue and throat coated in the blood of his mate. 

He sighed, leaning down to capture his mates lips in a fevered kiss. “It’s beautiful.”

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a Kinkmeme prompt from Kazu for: "Young Will Graham has first period and their teacher/guardian/older sibling eats them out" I didn't manage to include their entire prompt, but this is my attempt at the redwings and underage portions! 
> 
> Will's age is intentionally vague here. We know he's a late bloomer but we don't know what that means. Feel free to fill in that blank!


End file.
